


The First Candlenights Together Again

by monogramsalarm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Everyone's happy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Post canon, also kravitz is jewish thank you and goodnight, holiday party, just the sappiest fluff imaginable, the whole ipre plus ango and kravitz are all together and they're FAMILY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monogramsalarm/pseuds/monogramsalarm
Summary: As Candlenights nears, Lup and Barry decide to throw a big happy holiday party with the IPRE + Ango McDango and Kravitz! Lup and Barry find domestic bliss, Taako and Lucretia exchange gifts and some happy tears, Kravitz has a Holiday Panic, Magnus and Angus put together some presents, Merle has some worry, and Davenport brings a Candlenights surprise.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Davenport/Merle Highchurch, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	The First Candlenights Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some sappy candlenights fic this year, and i'm SO happy w how this turned out, despite the fact that it was written in a post-midnight haze. I hope you enjoy it, I really wanted to bring some holiday cheer! :D Please leave a comment and tell me what you think, every little thing brings SUCH joy to my heart!
> 
> xx Matt

Lup looked out the window at the falling snow and beamed, wrapping her arms around her sweater-clad fiancée.

“Bar? Candlenights is a month away, is it too early to start planning a party?” She rested her head against his shoulder, a dreamy expression crossing her face. Barry let out a chuckle, planting a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“I don’t think it’s too early. They already have fake bushes and lights in the stores, I say we should start decorating tonight!” Barry stood up from the couch, pulling the love of his life into a hug as he spun her around in a circle. “Should we invite the usual group? The seven of us plus Angus and Kravitz?”

“Sounds perfect.” Lup grinned at him. It had been a little under half a year since the Day Of Story and Song, and they finally settled into something next to normal for themselves. They couldn’t have a fully “normal” life, given the fact that they’d both become emissaries of the Raven Queen as their full time job. But the second Lup got her body back, she and Barry had settled into the closest thing to domestic bliss they could manage. After a century of struggling every year and a decade of being apart from their family, they were so ready to make up for it with the gaudiest, most obnoxious Candlenights party ever.

They spent the next month getting every decoration they could manage to fit on the exterior of their house, to their neighbor’s dismay. Who just so happened to be Lup’s brother, his boyfriend, and their cat, who Lup claimed to love more than Taako. Taako and Kravitz had a small collection of lights that Taako obviously transmuted onto the front of the house, and a small menorah that Kravitz had placed on the windowsill inside, whereas Barry had painstakingly hung lights by hand on every surface imaginable, and Lup had set up a small collection of lit up forest animals that, by magic, animated and wandered the yard. It was safe to assume they were excited for the holidays.

“I think you went a little overboard here, sis.” Taako pointed out as he walked into the house on the day of their Candlenights party, setting a stack of gifts under the overly decorated bush in the middle of the living room. “What’d you do, rob everyone on the next street over and take their Candlenights decorations in the middle of the night?”

“No, we did it in the middle of the day. No one expects it.” Barry chimed in, laughing.

“And don’t act like you weren’t sitting at your window sipping coffee while watching us put the decorations up, I know you’re secretly jealous.” Lup teased. Kravitz went to help Barry organize the living room and move furniture for the party while Taako went with his sister to finish the cooking. He immediately began to chop vegetables, making light conversation as they finished making appetizers. Lup went quiet after a bit and Taako nudged her.

“Hey, how have you and Barold been holding up, lately?” He gave her a small smile. “You finally get to have your little white picket fence life without the threat of existence collapsing in on us at the end of the year.”

“I’m scared I’m gonna lose it.” Lup muttered, setting her knife down. “Do you also get that feeling?” She toyed with her hands, trying to think of the best way to put it. “We’ve had such a rough existence until now that I’m just worried something’s gonna come along and fuck it up.”

“Lulu, listen to me,” Taako gently elbowed her. “You’re gonna be a kickass wife with your badass husband and you’re gonna stop people from committing death crimes all day, and then come home and… I dunno, snuggle in your matching pajamas?” He snorted, getting a laugh out of Lup. “I don’t know exactly what’s gonna happen past today but you know what? Tonight, you and Barry are gonna throw a chill as hell Candlenights party and you’re going to have the festive time of your life!” He reached behind him for a bowl of tiny marshmallows and threw them in the air, immediately grimacing. “That was too much, wasn’t it?”

“Just a little. But I appreciate the sentiment.” Lup grinned in response, pulling her hair down from its bun. “Now clean that shit up, I’ve got guests coming by, Fantasy Jesus Christ, were you raised in a barn?”

“No,but we did live in one for a week, remember that?” Taako laughed as he bent down to clean up the food off the floor. “You can go finish up last minute shit, I’ll put all the food out.”

“Thanks, Koko,” Lup wandered out of the kitchen, immediately heading upstairs to change into her party outfit. She adjusted the red and gold dress, smiling at her reflection as she put on her gold bell earrings that she knew would piss off her brother.

“I swear, you look more beautiful every single day.” Barry’s voice came from the doorway of their bedroom and she bit down on her lip, looking at him in the reflection in the mirror.

“You don’t look too bad yourself, Bluejeans.” She giggled as he closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her. “I missed having this… Just quiet time between us where I know you’re not gonna disappear at some point this year.” Lup spun around, placing her hand on his cheek. “I love you, Barry.”

“I love you too, Lu.” He leaned down, kissing her gently. The doorbell interrupted their kiss and he chuckled, keeping an arm around her waist. “Ten gold says that’s Lucretia, since she always shows up early.”

“I’m not even gonna bet against you, I know that’s the right answer.” Lup laughed, taking his hand in hers. “C’mon, guess we gotta go be gracious hosts!” Barry kissed her once more and the two of them went downstairs to where Kravitz and Lucretia were already talking. Lup noticed Taako still hadn’t come out from the kitchen and knew exactly what was up.

“You gonna come out or be a hermit the whole party?” Lup rounded the corner, seeing Taako picking at a small muffin. Definitely stress eating. “I know you talked it out with Lucy, why are you scared to see her?” She grabbed a small cookie from the table and looked him over. Taako ducked his head down, shrugging.

“I’ve already forgiven her but I’m just nervous. Stupid, right? Can’t even face the person I  _ want  _ to make sure I’m in a good place with.” Taako stuffed the rest of the muffin into his mouth, pouting. “Feelings are dumb,” he mumbled through the food filling his mouth.

“Hey, do you need any help in here?” Lucretia’s soft voice came from the doorway and she smiled at the two of them, waving slightly.

“Taako was just finishing up, but it’d be great to have your sense of aesthetic for making all the food look nice on the table.” Lup gave her a big hug before walking out of the kitchen. Lucretia and Taako could both feel the tension in the room, though neither of them wanted there to be. Lucretia walked over to the table, quietly fixing the arrangement of plates.

“You look nice, Lucy.” Taako spoke up quietly. “I love the whole elegant look you have going on since becoming  _ mature. _ ” He tested the waters with some light teasing, looking for her reaction. Lucretia just snorted, looking over to him.

“Glad to see we’re back at the compliments covered up by bad jokes stage, Taako.” She went back to her work and chewed her lip for a second before turning back to him. “I got you a gift, by the way. Well,  _ made  _ you a gift would be the right turn of phrase.”

“I got you one too, Luce.” A small smile spread across his face. “Lemme go grab it, I wanna see you open it now!”

“You don’t have to—“ Lucretia stopped as he ran out of the room, knowing she wasn’t going to change his mind. He handed over a small box and beamed.

“C’mon, open it!” He seemed to bounce in excitement. Raising a single eyebrow, she tentatively opened the box, revealing a silver necklace in the shape of the moon. “I thought you’d like it, you love silver, plus you had your whole secret moon base thing. You’re a fucking dork for that moon base, by the way. Figured I should tell you that.” He noticed her examining the necklace closer and immediately felt embarrassed.

“‘You’re still my little sister’...” Lucretia read out loud to herself, her eyes welling up with tears.

“It’s stupid, you don’t have to like it—“ Taako was taken aback by Lucretia wrapping him up in the biggest hug.

“Thank you, Taako.” She murmured softly, wiping her eyes. “Help me put it on?” Taako nodded, undoing the clasp and turning her around. He placed it around her neck and grinned as he walked back around to her front.

“It suits you, Lucy.” Taako elbowed her playfully. “Looks cute.”

“Well, now my gift just looks dumb…” Lucretia muttered to herself. “Be right back.” She left the room, coming back with an ornate frame. Handing it over to him, she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. “I, uh, compiled all of the great Sizzle It Up reviews I’d saved over the years and the flyers that looked most like your style. A-and then the ticket from the show I saw in Neverwinter.” She pointed out each item as she listed them off.

“This fucking  _ rules _ !” A wide smile crossed Taako’s face as he threw an arm around her. “I’m not gonna get all weepy again, that’s not Taako’s style, but this is amazing.” He laughed, genuinely loving the gift. “This is going front and center, right in the entryway. Whenever someone enters Casa Del Taako, they gotta be confronted by the fact that I was more successful and beloved than them.” Taako couldn't stop grinning over the gift. “Shit, Lucretia, this is so stellar, you fucking nailed it!” He gave her a tight hug once more, admiring her handiwork.

“I’m really glad you like it,” Lucretia smiled, toying with the necklace. “Let’s get some booze up in here so our crying looks more purposeful.” Lucretia grabbed one of the bottles of wine off of the table and poured herself a glass. 

Taako opted for a big mug from the giant bowl of eggnog, which he knew Barry was crazy about. Barold J. Bluejeans wasn’t a wine guy, but he’d historically gone a little wild on the boozy eggnog. The two of them walked out to the living room, glass and mug in hand, and Taako raised an eyebrow, noticing his boyfriend’s absence.

“Did Krav just leave?” He sat down, throwing one of his legs over the arm of the couch but still taking care not to spill his drink.

“Nah, he just went to the bathroom. Because he’s a normal person, as much as he tries to convince us otherwise.” Barry laughed in response.

Kravitz  _ was  _ in the bathroom, but not for the reason they assumed. Sure, he had a nervous bladder and was suddenly stressed out, but he just couldn’t let Taako see his panic. He’d realized just how serious his gift to Taako was. A ring seemed like a good idea; Kravitz knew how much of an affinity for nice jewelry his boyfriend had. But he was hit with the realization that the ring could mean so much more to Taako than he’d previously anticipated. 

Giving your boyfriend a ring over the holidays wasn’t something that just  _ happened  _ as a casual gift. Kravitz knew Taako would take the whole thing as a proposal, which Kravitz didn’t think he was ready for yet. He’d fucked up big time, and now he had to make the choice to save the gift for another time, or to commit to the proposal, even if Taako didn’t say yes.

Kravitz looked himself over in the mirror and groaned, shoving the small ring box back into his pocket. Thank god Lup and Barry had bought plenty of wine, knowing their family. He was going to need it that night. He splashed some water on his face and took a few deep breaths before going back out to the party. Merle had shown up by that point and Magnus was just walking through the door, promising he hadn’t brought any of his dogs with that time, only sounding  _ slightly  _ disappointed.

Reaching for a half-empty bottle of wine, Kravitz decided to say “fuck it” and down the rest, sparing the glass. He needed to be just a little looser in order to accidentally propose to his boyfriend. He cleared his throat, turning to walk back to the living room, running right into Taako.

“Whoa, careful babe! You’re lucky I already downed my drink or you’d have gotten this all over me.” Taako gestured to the empty mug in his hand. He looked up and frowned, dragging Kravitz slightly to the left. “Had to be under the mistletoe so I could give you this.” He pulled Kravitz down by his collar, kissing him. Kravitz laughed, pulling his boyfriend closer to him as he continued the kiss.

“You get  _ two  _ mistletoe kisses, you two!” Lup called out from the other room. “I’m limiting you, you’ve used up half of your passes for the night!”

“Worth it.” Taako grinned, taking Kravitz’ hand. Kravitz took a deep, shaky breath, and didn’t let go of Taako’s hand.

“Um, let’s go out on the porch for a second.” Kravitz nervously led his boyfriend outside. Taako sat on the railing, swinging his legs as Kravitz fumbled with the box in his pocket. “I just wanted to give you your gift away from everyone else.” He gave Taako a nervous smile, holding out the small ring box. “I know there’s certain connotations with this gift, a-and it might seem a bit soon, considering we only met  _ last  _ Candlenights, however—“

“Holy shit, this ring is gorgeous!” Taako placed it on his right hand, admiring the way it glinted under the bright lights all around them. “I fucking love it, babe.” He kissed Kravitz, gently stroking his cheek. “You’re amazing, thank you.”

“Y-you’re welcome.” Kravitz was taken aback by Taako’s casual attitude, combined with the fact that Taako didn’t say anything about accepting a proposal. Taako noticed Angus walking up to the house and ran over, immediately chatting with him. Kravitz stayed outside and Barry joined him, giving him a concerned look.

“Everything okay, Kravitz?” He looked Kravitz up and down.

“I think so? I-I started to panic because I’d gotten Taako a ring, then realized that’s how people propose a-and decided “fuck it, I’ll just propose to my boyfriend after dating for less than a year!” but he acted like… Nothing was out of the ordinary.” Kravitz frowned, trying to piece things together.

“Oh, I gotcha. You should probably know… Proposals with rings aren’t  _ really  _ a thing where we come from, so I think you’re in the clear.” Barry explained, a light chuckle escaping his lips as he spoke. “If he bakes you a specific lavender pastry with a shocking amount of detail,  _ that’s  _ usually how elven proposals are done where we grew up. I’d know, Lup took three days to get the pastry right and was still scared she fucked it up, along with my chances of saying yes to her. As if I’d turn down any type of marriage proposal from her.” He laughed, leaning against the railing. “I promise you, Krav, whenever you end up doing it, or if he does it first, it’ll be a hell of a lot more memorable than accidentally getting engaged because you bought him a ring.”

Back inside, Angus was nervously chewing on a gingerbread man and downing a mug from the batch of eggnog that Lup had set aside for him, untouched by any sort of alcohol. Magnus sat beside him, looking the kid over.

“You can relax, Angus. We’re at the party, all you gotta do is give him the gift!” He rubbed Angus’ back gently. The two of them had spent the last two days shopping for gifts from Angus and neither of them was able to find something perfect enough for Taako. Everything they found at a shop seemed too basic and impersonal, and they knew Taako deserved a better gift than a scented candle. Magnus had started work on a dining room table months ago and had finally finished the well-crafted details, but Angus felt like he was going to show up with nothing.

But, in a moment of genius, Magnus suggested something Angus should have thought of from the start. He’d been practicing his transmutation magic for months to impress Taako, so it was only right that his gift reflect that! Angus, with Magnus’ help, had made a small jewelry box that he then charmed to make a small fireworks show whenever it was opened. He just hoped it was enough to impress Taako.

“What have you boys been up to? I know kiddo here has been spending a lot of time with you!” Scooting Magnus over slightly, Taako made his way between him and Angus and sat down. “I saw the table you left on the porch next door, thanks for that, Mags.” Taako flashed him a big grin. “We won’t have to eat off the floor like savages anymore.”

“Listen Tay, one way or another I  _ will  _ furnish your entire house single handedly.” Magnus promised, crossing his heart. Taako shoved him playfully, wrinkling his nose at the nickname he always pretended to hate.

“Um, Taako? I actually made you a gift as well this year!” Angus went looking in his satchel for the small gift wrapped box.

“Oh hell yeah, little dude!” Taako beamed at him. “You’re all knocking it out of the park with the homemade gifts this year, I’m excited to see it!” Angus nervously handed the box over to him, his face bright red in embarrassment. Taako carefully opened the gift, somehow not tearing any bit of the wrapping paper, and grinned at the small wooden box. “This is so cute, Ango!”

“If you open it, there’s a little surprise!” Angus pointed out. Taako opened it and the small fireworks show started, his eyes widening in shock at the impressive magic. “I had Magnus help me with the box, but um, I did the magic myself! It shouldn’t wear off, and every time you open it, it will have this little show!” He began getting more nervous as Taako remained silent. “Is it… Okay?”

“Angus, I care about you so I’m going to be brutally honest with you,” Taako began, turning towards him. “This is... The coolest fucking thing I’ve ever seen!” He laughed, closing and opening the box once more. “The magic is pretty advanced, too, you’ve come a long way! I’m proud of you!” He gave Angus a quick hug, distracted by the box once more.

“You really like it?” Angus pushed his glasses up his nose, a cheesy grin spreading across his face.

“Of course I do!” Taako elbowed him playfully. “I’d like it a lot more if it didn’t have your boy detective cooties on it, but it’s almost perfect.” He teased. “Hey Merle, come look at this dope ass gift!” Taako called out, shaking Merle from his thoughts. “Hey buddy, you all good?” He noticed Merle had been quiet for most of the night.

“Uh yeah, doing fine! Just waiting on Dav, you know how it is.” Merle brushed them off, walking over to get himself a mug of eggnog. In all seriousness, he didn’t know if his husband would make it. And the uncertainty of the situation made it all the more worse.

Merle had thought nothing of it for weeks. A normal postcard from his husband out at sea, saying he’d be home before Candlenights. Easy enough, he hadn’t ever been gone longer than two months and he always sent multiple letters with updates. At that point, Davenport had only been out on the Stillwater Sea for a week, nothing to get worked up about. Three weeks came and went and, maybe, Merle reasoned, he was just stopping at more ports than normal. Didn’t explain the lack of postage, but he wasn’t worried.

Until he heard about the storms.

Apparently multiple ships had been capsized in the rough weather, the crews missing. Merle knew he should have tried reaching out to his husband, but it seemed pointless. No matter what, he promised to wait for Davenport. Davenport had promised he’d be home before Candlenights and technically, it’s only the first night. Candlenights wasn’t over yet. And Merle wasn’t ready to give up hope.

Davenport couldn’t be lost at sea; he refused to believe it was a possibility.

“Merle, come check this out!” Taako called out to him again. “Angus’ magic is super fuckin’ dope and he made a fireworks show in a box!” Merle tried to tuck the other thoughts away and enjoy the party with his family. Well, most of his family. 

The next few hours, Merle tried his best to take his normal role as the life of the party. He’d downed some eggnog, cracked some jokes, and made snarky comments as everyone exchanged gifts. It all felt perfect, except for the missing family member.

“He‘ll be here before the party’s over, don’t worry Merle.” Lup spoke, having seemingly read his mind. “Cap’nport’s never one to skip a family function.”

“Well, if you knew where he was, you’d—“ Merle began to explain the situation, then was interrupted by a jovial knock on the door.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Davenport called out, grinning ear to ear as he struggled to carry the large stack of gifts he brought in.

“Guess we know who’s playing Candlenights Santa this year!” Taako snorted.

“I got caught up with a lot of different things, but I feel like I have enough gifts to make up for it.” Davenport laughed in response, handing out presents before standing beside Merle, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist. “Did I make you worried?” He asked softly, examining Merle’s expression.

“Doesn’t matter now.” Merle smiled, kissing his cheek.

“I got you a special gift.” Davenport gave him an impish grin. He pulled some mistletoe from his pocket, holding it above Merle. “I know how much you love plants.” He winked.

“Fucking grooosss, Cap’nport!” Magnus yelled across the room. “Don’t encourage him!”

“Or do, he’s  _ your  _ husband,” Barry pointed out.

“Eh, I don’t need that.” Merle dipped Davenport down, giving him a big kiss. “What’s mistletoe gonna do for me? You’re my husband, I can get as many kisses as I want.”

“Gross, my dads are making out!” Taako called out, covering Angus’ eyes melodramatically. 

“God forbid a married couple kiss. Will someone  _ please  _ think of the children?” Lup laughed, leaning against Barry. “Now c’mon, let’s all share the dumbest Candlenights story we have.”

“Dibs on the time Magnus ate an entire turkey and then almost immediately threw it up!” Lucretia grinned, sitting in the living room with everyone else.

“Yeah, well, dibs on the time Lucy wrote us all fanfiction for Candlenights, complete with art!” Magnus stuck his tongue out at her; a gesture she immediately returned.

“You should’ve seen it babe,” Taako nudged Kravitz. “She drew me with more muscles than I’ve ever had, it was chill as hell.”

“Mmm, what about the time last year when you said that you were going to, and I quote, ‘tentacle my dick’ while you were paralyzed on the ground?” Kravitz teased. The family all went around sharing each other’s most embarrassing moments, not necessarily Candlenights related by the end of it.

That Candlenights was only the first of many they enjoyed together. It became a tradition to have a party with the nine of them all together. Sometimes, getting together with family during the holidays is a curse. But for them, it was always a treasure. They’d made it through so much together, and they deserved to have those moments where everyone was happy, if only for an evening.


End file.
